Zwisy dwuznaczności/Transkrypt
:miły, spokojny sobotni poranek. Motyl siada przy oknie Hirka. Ale nagły wybuch zrzucił motyla z okna i wtedy widzimy prawdziwe oblicze Harmidomu. Harma gra na gitarze, Hercia czyta poezję na schodach prowadzących na strych, Hola i Hen ścigają się na samochodzie i pogo-skoczku, z pokoju Hani i Honi dobiega zamieszanie, Holly maluje ścianę a Hila ćwiczy z Panem Kokoskiem. :Pan Kokosek: Jak się łowi jajo burgera? :Hila: Nie wiem. Jak się łowi jajo burgera? :Pan Kokosek: Się ściska. :Hila: Dobrze panie Kokosku, ale interpretacja trochę drewniana. się :Kokosek odwraca głowę w jej kierunku i patrzy na nią krzywo. Zaskoczona Hila niezręcznie odwraca się do widzów. Tymczasem Honia wychodzi z pokoju w bluzce Hani. :Hania: złością To moja bluzka! Wyskakuj z niej! :Honia: Nie mogę! do pana Kokoska Nie przy facetach! :Hila: Kokosanko. :Hela: Widzisz młody, w parkurze gibkość i brak przystojów! Hopsa! :Hirek: Hopsa! Whoa! :Hirek: Nic mi nie jest. Tylko poleżę se chwilkę na tej miłej podłodze. Patrzycie na typowy sobotni poranek w Harmidomu. Wiem, szalone, ale to jest właśnie w naszym stylu. W stylu naszej jedenastki. :Rita: Jedenaście to ponad moje siły. Nie wytrzymuje tego. :Bogdan: Nie potrafię się rozstać, zbyt się przywiązałem. :Rita: Tak, wiem kochanie, ale są obrzydliwe i zbyt krzykliwe. :Hirek: Czyżby starsi mówili o nas? :Rita: Podjęłam już decyzje. Cała jedenastka wylatuje z domu i to szybko, zanim przyjedzie śmieciarka. :Hirek: Śmieciarka?! :Bogdan: Ale ja kocham te krawaty! To mój znak rozpoznawczy. :Rita: Kotku, raczej cie kompromitują. :Bogdan: Ten na pewno nie. Disco kula tuż na klacie. ---- :Hania: W życiu dosłownie nie powiedziałeś nic głupszego. :Hela: Noo...Czemu mieliby chcieć się nas pozbyć? :Dziewczyny: Och. :Hania: To jakaś paranoja. Ten czas wole zużyć na SMS-owanie. :Hirek: Czekaj, Hanka to poważne! Chodź, sama się przekonaj. :Bogdan: Myślałem, że je kochasz. :Rita: Już numer 1 mi się nie podobał. A nim się obejrzałam było ich jedenaście. :Hania: TO PRAWDA! RODZICE CHCĄ SIĘ NAS POZBYĆ! :Hola: Wejdę tam i powiem co o tym myślę! :Hirek: Ciszej! Cii...Nie wrzeszczmy. :Hola: Ja tu mogę stracić królewskie łoże, więc nie będziesz mnie uciszał! :Hirek: Przez takie właśnie zachowanie jesteśmy w tarapatach. Przez wrzaski, kłótnie i harmider. :Hania: Syfon ma rację. Musimy się uciszyć. No i zachowywać się wzorowo. :Hirek: Spróbujmy współpracować to może przekonamy ich, żeby nam darowali. Wchodzicie w to? :Siostry: WCHODZIMY! Wchodzimy. ---- :Harma: Wybacz, kochana. Muszę grać bez prądu. :Hila: Niestety, panie Kokosku. :Pan Kokosek: Beze mnie będziesz zwykłą ręką! To ja jestem zabawny! Ty żałosna! :Honia: Oddaję bluzeczkę! :Hania: Dziękuję. Ej, no! To mój sweter! :Hirek: Przypominam o umowie. :Hania: Tobie kochana Honiu jest w nim ślicznie! Dosłownie. :Honia: Ojejkusiu, Hilcia! Co się stało? POMOCY, HEJ! ZŁAPAŁA JĄ PUŁAPKA! :Hen: Damy przodem! :Hola: Ależ siostrzyczko, ty pierwsza! :Hen: Dziękuję, ale nie trzeba! Nalegam, abyś to ty poszła pierwsza! :Hola: Nie chce o tym słyszeć! :Hen: A ja nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła wpychając się przed ciebie! :Hola: Bez przesady! Starsi mają pierwszeństwo! Przyszłam na świat dwie minuty później. :Bliźniaczki: O, brat kochany, ty idź pierwszy! :Hirek: Chętnie! :Bogdan: Kochanie, na pewno nie zmienisz zdania? :Hirek: Chodźcie, znów ich słychać przez wentylacje. :Rita: W porządku, może pośpieszyłam się z osądem. Niech ci będzie, nie wyrzucimy wszystkich. :Hania: Podziałało! :Bliźniaczki: Udało się, my zostajemy! :Hercia: O radości oraz ulgo. :Hirek: Apropos ulgi, mogę zostać sam? :Honia: Oo! Niewidzialna linia! :Bogdan: Naprawdę? Wszystkie zostają? :Rita: Tego nie powiedziałam. Możesz nie wyrzucać ulubieńca. :Hirek: Ulubieńca? :Bogdan: Ale ja uwielbiam wszystkie! Nie sposób wybrać. :Rita: No coś ty, jakieś tam preferencje na pewno masz. :Hirek: Muszę się czymś pozytywnie wyróżnić. Ale najpierw tamta sprawa. ---- :Hola: Hirku, dokąd się wybierasz z plackami? :Hirek:'Yyyy... :'Hola: I czemu napisałeś kakałkiem "Najlepszy Tata Świata"? :Hirek: Ty umiesz czytać? :Hola: Pod tą śliczną buźką kryje się intelekt! Dobra, dobra wiem, że coś knujesz i dowiem się co! :Hirek:: Ał! Ał! Ał! Ał! wiadomość reszcie, która patrzą na niego gniewnym spojrzeniem. Na całe szczęście nie wykopują nas wszystkich. Jedno z nas może zostać. :Hela: I pomyślałeś, że to będziesz ty? wgryza się w naleśnik z podobizną Hirka :Hola: A ktoś niedawno truł nam o współpracy! :Hirek: Przepraszam. Górę wzięła panika. :Harma: Znowu słyszę jak rozmawiają. :Bogdan: Zastanawiam się. Ostatnio tak kocham muzykę. :Rita: Weź nie żartuj! Mnie pękają uszy. :Harma: Ostro jedziesz, mamo... :Bogdan: Ponuractwo na pewno odpada. Żegnaj czerni. Na pogrzeb może dobry, ale nigdzie poza tym. :Bogdan: A ten egzemplarz z kijem do hokeja? :Rita: Nie przepadam. Ani za tym co się tak łatwo brudzi. :Bogdan: A ten zabawny? :Rita: Mnie raczej smuci. :Bogdan: Ugh. Bez tego czegoś różowego na pewno mogę się obejść. :Hola: Za to mi zapłacicie! :Rita: A to coś malutkie aż się prosi o wyrzucenie. :Rita: Nie mówiąc o tym niby modnym. :Honia: Co? :Bogdan: Z kolei tego błyskotliwego byłoby mi szkoda. :Rita: Och, nie przeceniałabym. Czyli co zostaje? :Hala: Nic nie mówili o Hirku. Ale kto mi uwierzy? Jestem błyskotliwa. :dziewczyny są wściekłe na rodziców i kłócą się ze sobą nawzajem. W tym momencie Hirek fantazjuje, jak by to było, gdyby miał cały dom tylko dla siebie. Jest ubrany w bardziej prestiżowy i wysokiej klasy strój. :Bogdan: No synek, porządki zrobione. Mamy sporo dodatkowej wolnej przestrzeni. Korzystaj z niej jak chcesz. :Rita: Najlepiej do zabawy. :wyrzuca wszystko, co przypomina mu jego dawne córki, nawet zdjęcie, które cala jeddynastka dzieci zrobiło na rocznicę ich rodziców i zastępuje je pozłacaną fotografią ich syna. To, co kiedyś było pokojem Herci i Heli, jest teraz salonem gier komputerowych, pokój, który należał do Hani i Holi teraz jest kinem, a poprzedni pokój Hali i Holly jest teraz torem wyścigowym do gokarda. Hirek i Czarek ścigają się razem i zatrzymują się. :Czarek: Witaj szwagier w klubie jedynaka. :fantazjowania. :Hirek: Jeju, nie raz zastanawiałem się jakby to było być jedynakiem. :Hola: CO ROBIŁEŚ?! :Hirek: Uh, w sensie, że życie jedynaka musi być fatalnie smutne. Bo co ja bym bez was sisters począł? :Hania: Dobra tam, pora zacząć się pakować. :wychodzą ze smutkiem z łazienki. :Honia: A która z nas to ta niby modna? :wychodzą, Hirek z uśmiechem na twarzy zamyka drzwi i mierzy wielkość łazienki. :Hirek: Ciekawe czy zmieszczę tu zjeżdżalnie wodną? :Hirek mierzy, rozmowa między jego rodzicami trwa dalej. :Bogdan: Nie kochanie, jednak nie umiem wybrać. To za trudne. :Rita: Niech ci będzie, ale błagam pozbądźmy się choć jednej sztuki. Jednej jedniusiej. :Bogdan: Ach, dobrze. Wyrzucę więc to coś z białym puszkiem. słowa zszkowowały Hirka. Mam wątpliwości czy to w ogóle jest mój. kompletnie załamany sądzi, że jest zmuszony odejść. Opuszcza łazienkę z wielkim przygnębieniem. Tymczasem okazuje się, że rodzice rozwali o krawacie z zajączkiem. :Rita: Znaczy ten z zajączkiem? Ten zwis nie za bardzo nawet przypomina krawat, ale zgadzam się. Jest paskudny. ---- :spakował swoje rzeczy i wezwał siostry do swojego pokoju. :Hirek: Zastanawiacie się pewnie po co was tu zwołałem. :Hania: E, no. Masz syfon pięć minut. Czeka mnie pakowanie dosłownie całej szafy. :Hirek: Nie pakuj. wzdycha Niechcący usłyszałem ciąg dalszy rozmowy rodziców. :krzyczą na niego. :Hirek: Czekajcie. Nie wybrali ulubionego dziecka, które zostanie. Pozbywają się jednego. Mnie. :biorą głęboki wdech ze zdziwienia.] :Hirek: Więc chce wam oddać mój największy skarb zanim...No wiecie, odejdę. Holly, to jest Uszaczek, przytulaj go 2 razy dziennie i pilnuj czystości uszu. :wkłada Uszaczka do buzi. :Hirek: Hilu, to moje ukochane komiksy. nie chce ich przyjąć. Z edycji limitowanych! :Hania: Hila ich nie weźmie, bo ty nie odejdziesz. Nie pozwolimy rodzicom, żeby cie wykopali. :Honia, Harma, Hela, Hercia, Hola, Hen, i Hala: TAK! ZOSTAJESZ Z NAMI! :Hirek: Poważnie? Mimo, że ja chciałem w waszych pokojach urządzić pomieszczenia uciech? :patrzą na niego zdenerwowane i wydały się zmienić zdanie. :Hola: Miło było poznać. skarbonkę Hirka. :zabiera Uszaczka i skarbonkę od Holly i Holi i zwraca je Hirkowi. :Hen: My cię tak łatwo nie puścimy! Nie mamy więcej braci. :Hania: No dobra, pójdziemy dosłownie razem na dół oznajmimy im, że zostajesz! ---- :mamy i taty. Dzieci w drzwiach upadają i dziewczyny próbują domagać się, żeby Hirek został. :Honia: W białym meszku nie ma nic złego! :Bogdan: W meszku? Lubicie mój wielkanocny krawat? :Harma: zdezorientowana jaki krawat? :wielkanocny wywołuje piskliwy śmiech :Bogdan: Ten z zajączkiem. Super, co nie? W sumie to wszystkie są super! na swoją kolekcję krawatów w stylu podobnych do córek. Kochanie, nie wyrzucę żadnego krawata! :Hirek: Krawata? To wy rozmawialiście o krawatach?! :Rita: Oczywiście. A wyście dzieci myślały, że o czym? :Hirek: Y, o niczym. :Hola: przerażona MYŚLELIŚMY, ŻE CHCECIE NAS WYRZUCIĆ! :śmieją się z takiej myśli. :Rita: Nigdy byśmy tego nie zrobili. Jesteście naszymi dziesięcioma największymi skarbami. :Bogdan: Mamy jedenaścioro. :Rita: Ach, no tak. :odczuwają ulgę, że to wszystko było tylko nieporozumieniem. Hirek patrzy na wielkanocny krawat swojego taty, który znowu się śmieje. :Hirek: przerażony "Whooh! Ale ten tato to powinieneś wyrzucić. ---- :TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ W SOBOTĘ :wracają do swoich wybryków. Hela próbuje nauczyć Hirka parkoura, Harma gra na gitarze, Holly maluje po ścianie, Hercia czyta poezję, Hola i Hen bawią się samochodem i pogo-skoczkiem, Hila ćwiczy z panem Kokoskiem, Hania i Honia walczą o jeden ze swetrów Hani, na którego wpada Hirek, co powoduje, że znowu ląduje w łazience. Geo wybiega z łazienki z przyklejonym do kuli papierem toaletowym. :Hirek: Ach... widzów Jak widzicie w Harmidomu życie w pełni wróciło do normy. A ja już nigdy nie będę nikogo podsłuchiwał. :rodziców znowu słychać przez wentylacje. :Bogdan: W JAKIM SENSIE ROŚNIE CIASTO W PIEKARNIKU? :bierze gwałtowny wdech. DZIEWCZYNY! powiedzieć o tym co usłyszał dziewczynom. :Bogdan: Przecież ja nie jem już glutenu! KONIEC Kategoria:Transkrypcje sezonu 1 Kategoria:Transkrypcje